Czatowe Opowieści: Pożegnanie z OW
Przenieśmy się do pamiętnej daty 18 listopada 2013 roku. W tamtych czasach chciałem być powszechnie działającym wikianinem, czyli zamierzałem zdobyć jak najwięcej stanowisk i być aktywnym na jak największej liczbie wiki. Jednak najważniejszym celem było założenie wiki, która będzie wielkim sukcesem. To były początki mojej "wielkiej" działalności, udzielałem się dużo na Bibliotece Arkanii, Harry Potter Wiki, oraz coraz mniej na Legopedii. Cały czas przeszukiwałem różne projekty, by odnaleźć te na, których mogłem coś zdziałać. Miałem też prywatne życie: szkołę, przyjaciół. I właśnie dzięki jednej z przyjaciółek wpadłem na pomysł założenia Opowiadania Wiki. Owa przyjaciółka uznała to za dobry pomysł, wiec postanowiła mi pomóc i tak na wiki pojawiła się Mahilā. Na początku nie było tu zbyt ciekawie, tylko my dodawaliśmy opowiadania, wygląd był kiepski, a o stronie głównej nie wspominając. Niewiele wiedziałem o zajęciach administratora, a zwłaszcza OW mogła iść do przodu. Z czasem pojawiało się tu coraz więcej osób, a wraz z nimi przybywało opowiadań. Zorganizowaliśmy kilka konkursów i projektów takich jak Opowiadanie Miesiąca, Pisarz Kwartału, czy wspólne opowiadanie. Cały czas odkrywałem nowe sposoby promowania wiki, a to współpraca, a to wzmianka na czacie. Gdy mięliśmy już ponad 50 artykułów, zaczęło się śledzenie pozycji OW w rankingu wiki. By w końcu mieć przyzwoitą stronę główną zgłosiłem się na CS, by nam przygotowano, jednak gdy po pewnym czasie, w końcu spełniono prośbę nie wyglądało to za dobrze. W marcu 2014 skład administracji poszerzył się o Allaryka (obecnie nazywa się Kleruśny), który ubłagał mnie bym dał mu uprawnienia. Obecnie uważam, że to byłą zła decyzja, bo wynikło z tego z tego trochę nieprzyjemności, związanych z jego złym zachowaniem. Jednak co by się nie działo, muszę przyznać, że bardzo nam pomógł, np. organizując wieczorki pisarskie na czacie, czy tworząc logo wiki. Niedługo potem, w Maju Mahilā zrezygnowała ze stanowiska administratora, więc zostałem z Allarykiem sam na straży wiki. Mimo, że skład nam się skurczył rozwój trwał w najlepsze, choć wielu powiedziałoby, że tak nie jest. W czerwcu zabrałem się za tą nieszczęsna stronę główną i poprawiłem jej wygląd, chociaż i tak potem było z nią mnóstwo kłopotów. W między czasie osiągnąłem częściowo swój cel, bywałem na wielu wikach i zorganizowałem pewna akcje pomocy, dla nowych wiki (miedzy innymi Azuremyst i Nadnatural Wiki), reklamując tym samym OW. Jedną z wiki, które miały z nami zorganizowaną współpracę była Pasta Wiki. Początkowo miałem bardzo dobre stosunki z jej założycielem Dizzim, który załatwił nam nowe logo i nawet proponowałem im przeprowadzkę do nas, ale nigdy nie dostałem odpowiedzi w tej sprawie. Z pomocą Animagii (wówczas administratorka HPW), której specjalnie dałem uprawnienia, poszerzyliśmy liczbę emotek na czacie, jak nas społeczność poprosiła. Do naszej administracji dołączyła kolejna osoba, a była nią moja stara znajoma z HPW GinnyWeasley1981d, która głównie dbała o porządek na wiki, chociaż jej aktywność nie była zbyt częsta. Trochę mnie to drażniło, bo niezależnie od ilości administratorów i tak wszystko musiałem robić sam. Około miesiąc później okazało się jak fałszywa jest przyjaźń z Pasta Wiki. Okazało się, że kradną opowiadania między innymi z OW, za co odpowiadał jeden z adminów. Szybko zakończyliśmy współpracę i z pomocą Karu zadbaliśmy o usunięcie skradzionych artykułów z Pasta Wiki. W sierpniu Mahilā nie mogła znieść widoku zaniedbanych opowiadań, więc wróciła na stanowisko (o co zadbałem). Zaczęła organizować akcję poprawiania artykułów i pomagania autorom w pisaniu nowych opowiadań. Mimo tak szerokiego grona administracji nadal byłem jedyną osobą posiadającą pewną wiedzę o zarządzaniu wikią. Na całe szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mi Karu, który zdobył duże doświadczenie zajmując się HPW. Bardzo przydał się do ostatecznego zażegnania problemów ze stroną główną i spraw licencji. Ostatecznie w październiku zastąpił Allaryka, w roli administratora. Pod koniec roku 2014 byliśmy całkiem niezłą wikią, jednak wraz ze wzrostem jakości wiki okazało się, że niektóre rzeczy, które wcześniej wydawały się wystarczające (takie jak ta nieszczęsna strona główna, niedopracowane konkursy i same opowiadania, na dość niskim poziomie) nie dotrzymują pola całej wiki i trzeba je zmodernizować. To samo tyczyło się mnie, moje umiejętności były wystarczające by zorganizować małą wikę, jednak samodzielne zarządzanie prosperującym projektem mnie przerosło i stałem się kolejnym czynnikiem do wymiany. Wytrzymałem jeszcze kilka miesięcy narzekań i próśb, z którymi nie umiałem nic zrobić, aż w końcu zrezygnowałem. Na całe szczęście znalazł się za mnie dobry następca, którym był Karu. Jedenastego marca 2015 roku oddałem mu uprawnienia biurokraty i przekazałem OW pod jego skrzydła. Od tamtego czasu jestem całkowicie poświęcony Harry Potter Wiki, przestałem też zajmować się pomocą dla małych wiki, bo znalazłem tą jedną wikię na której czuję się dobrze ;) Ponieważ nie mam możliwości sprawdzenia "wyświetleń" tej strony, proszę by po przeczytaniu zaznaczyć odpowiedź w tej anonimowej ankiecie ;) Czytałem opowiadanie i dokładam się do wyświetleń :D Kategoria:Addamek09 Kategoria:Opowiadania 2015 Kategoria:Pamiętniki